The present disclosure relates to a projection-type image display device.
In a projection-type image display device, for example, a blue laser light source and a yellow phosphor are used as illumination light sources. A blue light image is generated by using the blue laser light source as the illumination light source. A red light image and a green light image are generated by using the yellow phosphor as the illumination light source. Specifically, the yellow phosphor is irradiated with a laser beam from the blue laser light source, and thereby converts energy of the irradiated laser beam into yellow light with a wavelength band including a red band and a green band.
The yellow light converted by the yellow phosphor includes many components of unnecessary wavelength bands between the red band and the green band. Therefore, a color gamut is biased to a yellow side, and becomes small as a whole.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-88473 (Patent Document 1) describes a projection-type image display device that removes the components of the unnecessary wavelength bands between the red band and the green band.